Home is in your eyes
by KaCira
Summary: Renjun melakukan perjalanan waktu untuk kembali ke rumahnya. [two-shot NOREN/ past! NOMIN. Huang Renjun, Lee Jeno, Karry Wang Junkai, Na Jaemin. Other dreamies as cameo.]


Kokoh bangunan putih bertema minimalis itu masih berdiri tegap. Pun tanaman hijau dan kolam ikan kepunyaannya masih terawat dengan baik. Tapi Renjun tau, ada satu yang kurang. Tidak ada lagi kehangatan di sana. Bangunan itu seolah tanpa nyawa, menarik perhatian banyak mata namun merenggut jiwa orang yang berani mendekatinya. Renjun berdiri tepat di depan pagar rumah itu, Matanya bergerak cepat menemukan taman di sudut jalan tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Memejamkan mata, kenangan masa kecilnya berputar jelas di otaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Tadaaaa! Ini rumah baru kita! Kau senang kan, Junjun?" seorang wanita yang berusia di pertengahan tigahpuluhan itu tersenyum manis. Ia menepuk-nepukkan tangannya, menanti reaksi apa yang akan diberikan putra kecilnya. Renjun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut bangunan, terkesima melihat tata bangunan yang begitu mewah namun sederhana di saat yang bersamaan. Ia melonjak kagum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya._

" _Suka! Junjun suka sekali mama! Rumahnya besar dan indah!"_

" _Yah, baguslah kalau kau suka. Dengan ini kau tidak akan merengek minta kembali ke China, kan?" tanya ayah Renjun ketus. Mama Huang menyikut pinggang suaminya, memberikan tatapan peringatan untuk tidak menyebut negeri asal mereka di depan Renjun._

" _Yayaya! Jangan menangis!" seorang anak laki-laki menghampirinya. Tingginya lebih 5 senti dari Renjun, matanya bulat dengan bibir yang tebal, jalannya mantap dan tegas. Ia mengusap rambut adik kecilnya yang berusia 6 tahun. "Kau sudah mau masuk SD. Jangan menangis sembarangan! Ambil sana bonekamu. Kau tidak tega kan meninggalkannya lama-lama di dalam mobil?"_

 _Wajah Renjun terangkat seketika. Air mukanya berubah cerah, memandang sang kakak penuh terimakasih. "Ah iya! Moominjun harus lihat rumah baru kita!" cepat-cepat Renjun masuk ke dalam mobil, mencari boneka putih kesayangannya._

 _Mama Huang mendelik kesal pada suaminya. Yang ditatap hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Oke, maaf. Aku kelepasan. Tapi anak itu juga keterlaluan. Menangis sepanjang penerbangan, merengek minta pulang di mobil. Aku kesal mendengarnya! Junkai saja bisa diam dan menurut. Usia mereka Cuma beda 3 tahun, tapi rasanya seperti beda 15 tahun!" ujar papa Huang sambil menepuk punggung Junkai bangga._

 _Junkai mendesah. Selalu begini. Ayahnya akan selalu membandingkan mereka berdua. Mengeluh akan sifat Renjun yang cengeng dan bangga akan ketangguhan dirinya. Junkai masih ingat saat ayahnya dengan bangga memperlihatkan hasil rapotnya yang terbaik nomor 3 seangkatan di depan seluruh keluar besar Huang, lalu marah besar saat Renjun tidak sengaja menumpahkan kopi ke baju ayahnya._

" _Jangan pernah membeda-bedakan mereka! Semua orang punya sifat yang berbeda, Pa. Kau tidak bis-"_

" _tolong hentikan pertengkaran kalian. Renjun bisa saja mendengarnya. Aku tidak mau merusak momen bahagia ini, jadi bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke dalam dan mulai memindahkan barang?" ucap Junkai tenang, mencoba meredakan tensi yang mulai menegang di antara mereka._

 _Ayah dan ibunya mengangguk kecil, menuruti ucapan anak berusia 9 tahun mereka. Junkai bernapas lega, keributan memang bukan favoritnya. Tiba-tiba dirasanya tarikan kecil di ujung bajunya. Renjun berdiri di belakangnya, boneka moomin yang lebih besar darInya bertengger manis memeluk tubuh kecil Renjun._

" _kamu tidak usah bantu beres-beres. Lihat! Ada taman di sana! Pergi cari teman, gih! Kamu memang tidak bosan main sama aku terus?"_

 _Renjun menggelengkan kepalanya. Bagi Renjun, Junkai adalah segalanya. Cukup bersama dengan Junkai dan kedua orangtuanya, ia merasa jadi orang paling bahagia di dunia._

" _Heii tetap saja." Junkai tersenyum. "Kamu harus cari teman seusiamu. Sana sapa mereka!"_

 _Dengan ragu Renjun beranjak pergi dari sisi Junkai. Berkali-kali ia menengok ke belakang, menatap Junkai seolah meminta untuk menemaninya. Renjun akhirnya sampai ke tepi taman yang berjarak 15 meter dari rumahnya. Segerombolan anak laki-laki sedang bermain bola dengan tutup botol, riuh tawa terdengar menghiasi kompleks perumahan itu._

 _Renjun berdiri diam di sana, bingung harus apa untuk menarik perhatian mereka. Ia mencoba berteriak, namun suaranya tak keluar, terlalu gugup untuk berbicara. Sepertinya Tuhan kasihan padanya, karena setelah 15 menit berdiri kaku di pinggir taman, tutup botol itu jatuh di sebelah kakinya._

" _Oy." Anak laki-laki yang paling besar memanggilnya. Rambutnya cepak dan kulitnya agak gelap. Anak-anak lain ikut berhenti bermain, menatap Renjun aneh karena kebisuannya._

" _Woy." Kali ini bocah lain yang bersuara. Badannya kurus kering, wajahnya penuh keringat. Kaus kutang yang melapisi tubuhnya basah total karena keringat. "tendang kesini, tutup botolnya."_

 _Renjun menatap tutup botol dan gerombolan anak itu bergantian. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, ia ingin sekali berbicara namun lidahnya terasa kelu dan kaku._

 _Satu anak lagi maju mendekatinya. Berkacamata tebal, ia tampak sepertI Nobita dengan setelan kaus kuning dan celana training birunya. "kau tidak bisu kan?" tanyanya penasaran._

 _Renjun menelan ludahnya, Mempersiapkan diri atas entah jawaban apa yang akan diberikan dari pertanyaannya. "a-aku boleh berg-gabung dengan kalian, t-tidak?" tanya Renjun sambil mengencangkan pelukannya pada Moominjun._

" _anak laki-laki tidak main boneka, tau." ejek bocah yang mandi keringat itu. Teman-temannya tertawa mendengarkan jawabannya. "kalau mau gabung, buang dulu boneka itu."_

 _Refleks, Renjun memeluk bonekanya lebih kencang. Tidak. Renjun tidak mau dipisahkan dari Moominjun!_

 _Si anak berkacamata menyunggingkan senyumnya, berjalan makin dekat ke arah Renjun. "Kau tidak tega membuang bonekamu, ya? Hmm… kalau begitu kau diterima di geng kami."_

 _Seruan protes terdengar dari belakangnya. Ribut-ribut mereka meneriaki bocah kacamata itu._

" _Jen! Tidak bisa gitu, dong! Kita kan belum tau dia jago main bola apa tidak!"_

" _aku tidak mau berteman dengan anak laki-laki yang bermain boneka!"_

" _Jeno aku keluar dari geng ini kalau dia masuk!"_

 _Jeno, anak berkacamata itu menutup kedua kupingnya dengan tangannya. "DIAAAM!"_

 _Seketika taman yang gaduh itu sunyi senyap. Tidak ada yanh berani bersuara._

" _aku belum selesai ngomong, tau!" kata Jeno. "Kau." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk dada Renjun dengan telunjuknya. "diterima geng ini kalau kau berhasil mengambil tutup botol yang…" ia mengambil ancang-ancang, lalu menendang kencang tutup botol itu. Tutup itu mendarat di salah satu pekarangan rumah depan taman. "ups. Kejauhan. Tapi tetap saja. Kau diterima di geng ini kalau kau berhasil mengambil tutup botol itu. Bagaimana, deal?"_

 _Renjun mengangguk cepat. Mengambil tutup botol saja sih, tidak masalah untuknya! Ia berlari cepat ke rumah itu, meninggalkan gerombolan anak laki-laki itu di taman._

" _HAHAHAHAHAHA" yang bongsor tertawa kencang. "tidak salah kami memilihmu sebagai kapten, Jen! Kau benar-benar cerdas!"_

 _Yang lain tertawa geli, air mata hampir-hampir keluar dari mata mereka. Hanya satu anak yang terlihat diam, wajahnya cemas melihat bayang Renjun yang makin mendekat ke rumah itu. "Apa tidak berlebihan, Jen? Kau tau kan anjing nyonya Moon sangat galak."_

 _Jeno yang sedang tertawa sampai tiduran di rumput taman, tiba-tiba menatap tajam ke anak yang paling kecil di grup itu. "Kau mau membantunya?"_

 _Yang ditanya terkejut, rambut pirangnya bergerak cepat mengikuti gelengan kepalanya. "Tidak. Tidak mau. Digonggongi saja rasanya seperti dikejar. Bagaimana kalau mendekatinya. Hii…" ia bergidik ngeri._

 _Malam itu, Renjun pulang ke rumah dengan wajah sembab dan kaki yang penuh cakar, celananya robek besar, Moominjun terkoyak kasar._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Renjun tertawa kecil, menatap boneka moomin besar dalam genggamannya. Ia memutuskan pergi dari tempat itu, berjalan lurus seraya memperhatikan kompleks perumahannya dahulu. Langkah kakinya berhenti di depan taman bunga yang tepat berada di ujung kompleks. Ia berjalan menelusuri rumput dan bunga berwarna di sekitarnya, hingga tubuhnya sampai di bawah pohon rindang di tengah taman itu. Pohon itu besar, daunnya hijau segar. Renjun tersenyum lega, melihat saksi bisu kehidupan masa kecil dan remajanya masih berdiri tegak sampai hari ini. Ia menghempaskan badannya di antara rumput, punggungnya disenderkan ke batang pohon yang kokoh itu. Ia mendudukkan boneka putihnya di sampingnya, siap berkelana dalam perjalanan memori masa kecilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hari sudah siang, dan Renjun baru saja sampai di taman itu dari sekolahnya. Ia cepat-cepat berlindung dibawah rindang pohon itu, mengeluarkan isi tasnya dan mencari buku gambarnya. Langit sedang bagus sekali! Renjun tidak bisa membiarkan pemandangan bagus begini lewat begitu saja! Tangannya sibuk membuat sketsa pemandangan, matanya menatap langit dan kertas bergantian. Ia tenggelam dalam dunia yang amat dicintainya, 30 menit ia sibuk menuangkan gambar alam ke kertasnya. Merasa haus, Renjun mengambil tasnya mencoba menemukan botol minumnya sebelum ia dibuat kaget oleh mahluk yang tiba-tiba ada di sampingnya._

" _OH demi Tuhan!" Renjun terkaget. Jantungnya berdebar kencang akibat kejutan yang dialaminya._

" _Hi." Jawab orang itu singkat, tangannya menyapa di udara._

 _Renjun mengeryitkan dahinya. Wow, suatu keajaiban dunia. Lee Jeno, ketua geng bocah komplek Delima duduk di sampingnya. Enam tahun sudah berlalu semenjak pertemuan mereka, dan baik Jeno maupun Renjun tidak pernah menyapa satu sama lain sejak hari itu. Jangankan menyapa, menatap wajahnya saja Renjun tidak sudi. Memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya, Renjun kembali larut dalam lukisannya._

" _Oy."_

 _"Woy."_

 _"Ya Huang Renj-"_

" _Jangan sebut namaku." Hardik Renjun kasar. Matanya beradu pandangan dengan milik Lee Jeno, berkilat penuh kemarahan._

 _Jeno mengedikkan bahunya, mengalihkan atensinya pada bunga hias di area taman. "oke oke, ternyata kau pendendam sekali ya. Kejadian enam tahun yang lalu saja masih kau ingat sampai sekarang. Aku pikir kau mau murah hati memaafkan kami, kau tau kan bocah umur 6 tahun bisa saja melakukan hal bodo-"_

" _kau mau apa?" tanya Renjun dingin._

" _aku? Well, aku mau duduk di sini." Kata Jeno santai." Jadi temanmu."_

 _Renjun mendengus keras. Enam tahun Jeno dan gengnya seolah menganggap Renjun tidak ada, dan sekarang ia mau jadi temannya? Jangan bercanda, Renjun mungkin terlihat lemah, tapi dia tidak bodoh dan tidak mudah dimanipulasi._

" _Oy, aku serius loh." Tanya Jeno, tangannya bergerak maju ingin mencolek bahu kecil Renjun. "mau sampai kapan kau hidup dalam kesendirian? Sebentar lagi kita masuk SMP, masa kau mau terus-terusan tidak punya teman?"_

 _Sontak Renjun menghindar, air mukanya melunak. Yah, Jeno ada benarnya juga sih, tidak baik terus menyimpan dendam. Mungkin Jeno benar-benar tulus ingin jadi temannya?_

" _memangnya kenapa kau mau jadi temanku? Kemana teman-temanmu? Apa kau juga akan mengajak mereka jadi temanku?"_

 _Jeno menggeleng cepat. Sekilas pikirannya melayang kembali ke jam makan siang di sekolahnya. "tidak. Aku sudah tidak berteman dengan mereka._

 _Tadi siang kami sedang mengobrol tentang masalah cinta-cintaan. Kata Mark, laki-laki hanya untuk perempuan. Aku penasaran, kalau ku lihat di film-film dan sinetron di TV, dua orang yang saling mencintai akan berciuman. Kau tau Herin kan? Kata Mark, Herin cocok denganku." Jeno berceloteh panjang lebar. Renjun setengah mendengarkan, fokusnya terbagi dua antara cerita Jeno dan lukisannya._

" _saat Mark bilang begitu, aku langsung tarik Herin dan menciumnya. Katanya, lelaki manapun akan senang kalau berhasil mencium Herin. Tapi aku tidak merasa apa-apa. Malah rasanya aneh sekali. Terus, mereka bilang aku tidak normal. Dan aku dipecat jadi ketua geng. Yasudah, sekarang aku tidak punya teman."_

 _Sial. Harusnya Renjun tau betul hal ini. Jeno adalah tipe anak yang akan memanfaatkan sesuatu kalau sedang bosan dan sendirian. Sia-sia saja dia membuang waktunya mendengarkan cerita Jeno._

" _jadi, aku putuskan sekarang kita berteman." Tambah Jeno, lebih mantap._

 _Renjun memandangnya remeh, ia meletakkan buku gambarnya dan memutar badannya menghadap Jeno._

" _dengar ya, aku baik-baik saja sendirian. Aku tidak butuh kau jadi temanku. Sana, cari orang lain yang mau berteman dengan kau dan sifat burukmu itu. Ini tempat favoritku, tidak untuk ku bagi dengan siapapun. Jadi ku harap kau pergi dari sini dan tidak kembali lagi." Ucap Renjun sungguh-sungguh. Tidak, Renjun bukan orang bodoh yang bisa dengan mudah dimanfaatkan orang lain._

 _Jeno kembali menggeleng cepat, menyedekapkan tangannya sambil memiringkan kepalanya, Menantang Renjun dengan auranya. "Ini tempat umum. Kau tidak berhak mengusirku. Pokoknya sekarang kita berteman. Tidak masalah kalau kita beda kelas. Malah ini menguntungkan sekali. Kau bisa mengerjakan PR-ku dan PR-mu. Guru kita tidak akan pernah tau. Sebagai gantinya, aku akan menunjukkan gundam favoritku padamu. Kau tau, anak-anak kelas 6b sangat ingin melihatnya, tapi tidak pernah ku kasih. Menguntungkan, kan?"_

 _Demi Tuhan, Renjun kesal sekali. Apanya yang menguntungkan?_

" _terserah kau saja. Aku tidak peduli." Dan Renjun menghabiskan siang dan senjanya di bawah Pohon itu, sibuk dalam lukisannya, sedangkan Jeno berceloteh tanpa henti pada angin yang berhembus._

 _Hal itu terulang lagi dan lagi. Tiap hari Jeno akan datang ke pohon itu, bercerita tanpa henti sedang Renjun melukis atau mengerjakan pr-nya menghiraukan Jeno sama sekali. Renjun tidak pernah menganggap Jeno sebagai temannya. Sekat tipis imajiner seolah membatasi mereka, dan keduanya tau untuk tidak pernah melewati garis itu._

 _Tapi hari ini beda. Renjun sudah duduk di pohon itu dari 1 jam yang lalu, dan Jeno belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Tidak, Renjun tidak mencarinya. Bahkan Renjun bersyukur tidak ada lagi yang mengganggunya. Ia kembali menenggelamkan diri dalam tugas ipa-nya sambil memakan bekal potongan buah dari ibunya. Sebentar lagi ia akan lulus dari Sekolah Dasar, jadi ia tidak bisa bermain-main. Tiba-tiba, darah segar menetes ke lembaran bukunya. Renjun bergidik ngeri, mendongakkan kepalanya untuk mencari sumber darah itu._

 _Tepat di depannya, Lee Jeno terhuyung lemas dengan hidung mimisan dan wajah penuh memar. Seluruh kancing meja sekolahnya rusak, kaus dalam putihnya ternoda bercak darah._

 _"Hi" kata Jeno santai._

" _hiraukan saja aku, fokus saja pada belajarmu. Anggap aku tidak ada seperti yang biasa kau lakukan."_

 _Renjun memperhatikan keadaan Jeno yang kacau. Benar. Mereka bukan teman, tidak akan susah bagi Renjun untuk berpura-bura bahwa Jeno tidak ada. Ia kembali menatap bukunya, menghapal nama planet di tata surya._

" _aw."_

' _Merkurius, Venus, Bumi, Jupiter, Saturn- ah bukan. Salah. Merkurius, Ven-'_

" _aduh"_

 _Renjun menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba fokus untuk kesekian kalinya. 'Merkurius, Venus, Bumi, Mar-'_

" _Ugh sakit"_

 _Huh. Cukup sudah. Renjun meletakkan bukunya, lalu berlari kecil meninggalkan taman itu. Jeno menatapnya aneh._

' _anak ini benar-benar tidak punya perasaan ya. Dia serius meninggalkanku yang sedang terluka ini?' gerutu Jeno dalam hati. Dengan susah payah ia berusaha menghentikan pendarahan hidungnya. Kepalanya pusing sekali, ia benar-benar ingin pingsan._

 _Sebotol air mineral tersuguh di depannya. Renjun berdiri dengan wajah penuh keringat dan muka merah akibat sengatan matahari. Ia menggoyangkan botol itu di depan Jeno yang terkaget._

" _cepat ambil botolnya. Nah, sekarang bersandar ke pohon itu lalu tahan hidungmu pakai tisu ini."_

 _Jeno menurut, ia mengambil tisu yang disodorkan Renjun dengan bertanya-tanya._

" _ini. Obati memarmu pakai es ini."_

 _Jeno berjengit, menggeleng pelan. "gak mau ah. Dingin."_

 _Renjun memutar bola matanya kesal. "ya jelas dingin. Kalau tidak dingin bukan es namanya. Mau cepat sembuh tidak sih?!"_

"… _iya iya! Tidak usah ketus begitu, dong." Jeno mengambil es dari tangan Renjun. Hati-hati ia menempelkan es itu ke luka memar di wajahnya, tangan kirinya masih menahan pendarahan hidungnya. Renjun kembali duduk menjaga jarak darinya, mencoba kembali fokus pada buku pelajarannya._

" _aw."_

 _._

 _._

" _aduh ribet banget, darahnya juga kenapa tidak berhenti sih. Ugh coba kalau aku punya 3 tangan. Ad- AW! DINGIN TAU!"_

 _Renjun menghela napasnya. Dengan cekatan ia menempelkan es rampasannya ke memar Jeno. Hening menyergap tempat itu. Sambil memegang hidungnya, Jeno memperhatikan Renjun yang mengobatinya dalam diam. "kok kau tau kalo memar harus diobati dengan es? Memang di kelas diajarkan?"_

" _Hyungku sering berkelahi dengan temannya. Katanya itu yang dilakukan lelaki. Saling tinju agar diberi titel jagoan. Kalau sudah luka, aku yang merawatnya."_

 _Jeno terpekur, mulutnya membentuk huruf o._

" _kau sendiri kenapa bisa begini?" tanya Renjun._

" _Chani dari kelas sebelah mengataiku tidak normal. Aku sih, biasa saja. Tapi dia terus-terusan mengejekku begitu." Jeno mendengus sebal mengingat kejadian sepulang sekolah tadi. "di belokan gerbang sekolah, ia meludahiku. Ya sudah, ku balas saja pakai tinju. Begini deh"_

 _Tak sengaja mata mereka bertemu di udara. Hembusan angin terdengar jelas. Renjun melemparkan es itu ke pelukan Jeno. "nih. Tempel esnya sendiri. Pendarahanmu sudah berhenti. Habis itu minum airnya. Kau butuh tenaga. Sudah ya, jangan ganggu aku lagi."_

 _Renjun kembali ke tempatnya. Hari sudah semakin siang, mood belajarnya sudah hilang. Ia memutuskan untuk mengambil kotak bekal berisi buah potongan ibunya. Dengan lahap ia memakan campuran mangga, apel, melon dan persik kesukaannya._

 _Makan dengan lahap, bukan berarti Renjun tidak sadar bahwa ada yang memperhatikannya. Sungguh, ia sudah pura-pura tidak peka, tapi tatapan itu benar-benar lengket melihat setiap gerak-geriknya._

" _Apa?!" tanya Renjun ketus. "kau mau?"_

 _Jeno mengangguk kegirangan, tangannya menjangkau lancar kotak bekal Renjun._

" _Jangan yang itu!" sergah Renjun saat tangan Jeno berjarak 5 senti dari buah kesukaannya. "itu favoritku. Ambil yang lain."_

 _Jeno cemberut kesal. "tapi itu juga kesukaanku."_

" _dan bekal ini punyaku. Jadi aku yang berhak memutuskan. Kalau tidak mau yang lain ya sudah." Belum sempat Renjun membalikkan badannya, Jeno kembali berbicara._

" _Iya iya! Aku ambil… yang.. Emm.. Apel saja." Jawab Jeno ragu sambil mencomot satu potongan apel. Ia memakannya pelan, matanya tidak lepas dari Renjun, mengecek air mukanya. Renjun tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, asik memakan buahnya. Tak mau kalah, Jeno kembali mengambil potongan apelnya. Ternyata gerakan Jeno berhasil mengaktivasi sifat kompetitif Renjun. Dan sekarang, mereka saling adu cepat memakan bekal Renjun._

" _Kau ini menyebalkan sekali sih!" ujar Renjun setelah memakan potongan buah terakhir. "ini kan bekalku, kenapa kau malah makan banyak?!"_

" _kau duluan yang cepat-cepat ambil! Ya aku ikuti lah." Jawab Jeno tak mau kalah. "besok-besok bawa 2 kotak bekal saja!"_

 _Dan anehnya, semenjak hari itu Renjun selalu membawa 2 kotak bekal buah buatan ibunya. Satu untuknya, satu untuk 'teman' barunya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Renjun melihat-lihat isi galeri _smartphonenya._ Gerakan tangannya terhenti saat menemukan foto _selcanya_ dengan seorang wanita paruh baya yang ditemuinya kemarin.

" _Oh, jadi kau ini alasan Jeno selalu pulang sore waktu SD." Kata wanita itu sambil menelisik tiap senti wajah Renjun." Kalau tau begitu, aku tak akan memarahinya deh" ucapnya lagi sambil mengedipkan mata._

" _Jeno pasti suka makan buah dan sayur ya, tante. Makanya tubuhnya sehat dan tegap" tanya Renjun sambil mengadukkan kopi hitam kesukaannya. Yang ditanya terkikik geli, menggelengkan kepalanya._

" _tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Jeno tidak suka buah dan sayur. Katanya benda itu bau. Huh, padahal dari kecil sudah tante jejali dengan berbagai macam buah, tapi tetap tidak suka." Wanita itu mengambil handphonenya, menatap layarnya yang menampilkan Jeno kecil yang sedang tertawa girang._

 _"satu-satunya buah yang ia suka cuma persik. Katanya lucu dan manis. Tapi pernah loh, waktu dia kelas 6 SD, tiap pulang sekolah pasti ada sisaan buah terselip di giginya. Tante senang, kirain dia sudah suka dengan buah. Esoknya tante belikan berbagai macam buah, dan kau tau, Renjun? Semua itu busuk dimakan waktu." Kata wanita itu mendengus sebal._

Renjun menghela napasnya panjang, matanya menerawang ke depan, seolah melihat dua bocah laki-laki sedang bergulat memperebutkan potongan buah persik terakhir, yang akhirnya tidak dimenangkan siapapun karena persik itu keburu dicomot kucing liar yang sedang lewat. Mereka menatap satu sama lain, tersenyum meringai sebelum akhirnya memulai adu gelitik.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Saat itu usia Renjun tiga belas tahun, ia baru saja masuk ke sekolah menengah pertama yang berjarak cukup jauh dari rumahnya. Sekolahnya besar, punya banyak ekstrakurikuler yang menarik minatnya. Teman-teman sekelasnya pun cukup ramah, belum ada yang menganggapnya aneh dan sebelah mata. Ia sengaja memilih sekolah yang jauh dari rumahnya agar tidak bertemu lagi dengan anggota geng kompleks Delima yang menyebalkan. Dan seperti biasa, sekarang ia tengah berada di tempat favoritnya, bersenandung mendengarkan lagu milik Yiruma sambil memejamkan mata._

 _"Oy"_

 _Renjun terkesiap, bocah-yang entah kenapa setahun ini selalu menghabiskan waktu dengannya di bawah pohon rindang- datang menghampirinya. Seragam biru dengan dasi putih terlihat amat pas di tubuhnya. Renjun memutuskan untuk menghiraukannya, hanyut dalam melodi lagunya._

 _"Oy, Injun. Sombong sekali sih."_

 _"kau yang sombong, Mr. Lee. Berjalan begitu saja tanpa menyapaku di lapangan sekolah, kau malu mengakuiku ya?"_

 _Jeno mengernyit. Renjun dan sifat sensitifnya, tidak pernah berubah dari dulu sampai sekarang. "Aku menunggumu menyapaku."_

 _"Kenapa harus aku yang menyapamu?"_

 _"Tidak tau." Jeno mengedikkan bahunya, menempatkan dirinya di samping Renjun. Batas imajiner itu kini tak lagi ada. "Ingin saja disapa duluan olehmu. Siapa tau kau sudah berubah menjadi tidak pemalu lagi, mau berinteraksi denganku di depan umum."_

 _"Sudah ah, jangan diributkan lagi." lanjut Jeno." Kau mau ikut ekskul apa?"_

 _Renjun melepas headsetnya, mengaduk-aduk tasnya sampai menemukan selebaran kertas penuh warna. "Ini! Sepertinya klub drama menarik. Senior Kim bilang di klub ini kita bisa belajar berkomunikasi dengan baik. Bertemu banyak orang, melakonkan karakter yang tidak biasa, bekerja siang malam mempersiapkan properti. Kedengarannya seru. Aku butuh itu untuk mengatasi rasa ma-" Suara Renjun mengecil, menyadari bahwa ia hampir saja mengakui sifat yang sudah lengket padanya sejak kecil itu. "Ya pokoknya drama menarik deh. Kau sendiri?"_

 _'Lucu sekali anak ini. Tau dirinya pemalu tapi tidak mau mengakui.' batin Jeno_

 _"Tadi Senior Seo memaksaku mendaftar band. Katanya aku keren kalau jadi bassist, bisa menjaring banyak fangirl. Padahal aku sendiri lebih tertarik klub bola. Eh, tiba-tiba senior Lee yang ketua osis itu datang mengajakku ikut klub menari. Aku jadi bingung sekarang. Kau tau kan rasanya menolak tawaran seseorang itu tidak enak?"_

 _Tidak. Renjun tidak pernah tau, karena tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah menawarkan apapun padanya, kecuali ibu dan kakaknya. Renjun tidak tau rasanya diperebutkan orang lain, atau punya banyak talenta hingga dipuja dan dicari orang banyak. Ia tersenyum lemah, lalu hanyut dalam pikirannya sementara Jeno bercerita tentang harinya._

 _._

 _._

 _Dua minggu berlalu semenjak hari pertama mereka menginjakkan kaki di bangku SMP yang sama, namun intensitas pertemuan mereka tidak berubah. Mereka benar-benar hanya bertegur sapa di bawah pohon rindang itu. Renjun masih setia membawakan dua kotak bekal, satu untuk dirinya, satu untuk Jeno._

 _Sudah lebih dari dua jam Renjun sendirian di bawah pohon itu, matanya tidak lepas dari kotak bekal yang tersaji di depannya. Demi Tuhan, Renjun lapar sekali. Tapi Jeno belum datang juga, masa Renjun makan tanpa Jeno? Tidak, tidak. Hubungan mereka belum sedekat itu. Jeno bahkan belum pernah menyebut nama depannya. Ia selalu menggil Renjun dengan Huang, Injun, bocah, atau sekedar 'Oy'. Renjun hanya terbiasa makan berdua, jadi dia sengaja menunggu sampai bocah yang lebih tinggi darinya itu muncul di hadapannya._

 _Langit sudah gelap dan Jeno belum datang. Menyerah, Renjun meninggalkan tempat itu dengan langkah gontai dan lunglai, menenteng dua kotak bekal yang tak terjamah._

 _Hal itu berulang, entah berapa minggu lamanya, sampai Renjun memutuskan mungkin memang Lee Jeno sudah tidak membutuhkannya. Mereka bukan teman, hanya sekedar dua orang yang berbagi tempat favorit bersama. Dan Renjun oke saja dengan hal itu. Toh, dia tidak pernah menganggap 'pertemanan'nya dengan Jeno adalah hal yang serius, kok._

 _Renjun sedang asik mengerjakan PR matematika saat suara familiar itu menyapanya. Jeno berdiri di ujung taman. Seragam birunya robek di bagian lengan, ujung bibirnya mengeluarkan gumpalan darah, luka lebam terlihat jelas di pipi kirinya. Jeno berjalan mantap, lalu duduk di sebelah Renjun seolah-olah tidak terganggu dengan keadaan tubuhnya._

 _"Hi" sapa Jeno singkat._

 _Renjun meringis ngeri." Kenapa kau selalu datang ke sini dengan keadaan kacau begini, sih?"_

 _Jeno tertawa kecil, mengingat kejadian satu tahun lalu. "Tidak tau. Rasanya kalau sudah lebam begini, ingin lihat yang segar-segar saja." cengir Jeno. "Mana kotak makan untukku?" tanyanya setelah menyadari hanya ada satu kotak makan yang sudah kosong di depan Renjun._

 _Renjun tersenyum getir. Sudah lama tidak berkomunikasi, yang dicari pertama kali malah kotak makan. Menyebalkan. "Tidak ada. Kau menghilang entar berapa lama, ku pikir kau sudah tidak butuh aku lagi, jadi ya tidak ku bawa. kata ibuku makanan tidak boleh dibuang-buang."_

 _"oh. Oke. aku memang menghilang agak lama sih. Eh, kau benar-benar tidak mau membantu mengobati lukaku?" tanya Jeno heran._

 _'Dasar manusia merepotkan.' batin Renjun. Dengan malas ia beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu, membeli es dan obat luka untuk Jeno._

 _Renjun membiarkan Jeno mengobati lukanya sendiri, sedang ia asik membaca komik kesukaanya._

 _"Ya. Kau tidak penasaran aku pergi kemana beberapa minggu ini?"_

 _"Tidak. lagipula aku sempat melihatmu di sekolah. Jadi aku tau kau masih hidup. Kau melakukan apa sepulang sekolah, itu bukan urusanku." Ujar Renjun acuh, matanya tidak lepas dari komik._

 _"aku ikut geng baru. Kau tau kan Injun, kumpulan anak-anak kelas dua dan tiga yang suka nongkrong di pojok kantin?" kata Jeno, jelas-jelas mengabaikan jawaban Renjun. "Aku pikir kalau bergabung dengan mereka aku akan dianggap cool. Dan ya, aku tidak salah. Makin banyak yang mengenalku, apalagi itu geng eksklusif, tidak semua anak kelas satu bisa ikut. Jadi aku bangga, pergi nongkrong dengan mereka sepulang sekolah, coba-coba rokok mahal, bolos kelas juga._

 _Jujur saja, akupun sempat lupa denganmu dan tempat ini. Toh, kita tidak punya hubungan berarti. Tapi kau tau Huang? Kemarin mereka meledek dan mengerjai Daehwi, salah satu murid kelas 1D karena tidak mau diajak nongkrong. Mereka sampai menimpukinya dengan tepung dan telur di tengah jalan." Jeno mengerjapkan matanya, seolah berusaha melenyapan ingatan buruk itu."Aku tidak suka hal itu, karena aku tau rasanya dijauhi dan dibully karena hal konyol itu tidak enak. Jadi hari ini aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari geng. Dan ini deh, hasilnya. Mereka bilang aku pengecut""_

 _"jadi kau besok akan datang ke sini lagi seperti biasa?"_

 _Jeno menganggukan kepalanya mantap tanpa rasa malu. "Iya, aku tidak punya geng lagi. Tidak punya kegiatan sepulang sekolah lagi. Jadi lebih baik di sini saja, menghabiskan waktu denganmu."_

 _"kau tidak marah kan Injun? Aku tidak terdengar seperti sedang memanfaatkanmu, kan? I mean, bukannya memang itu guna teman, bermanfaat untuk satu sama lain?" lanjut Jeno._

 _Renjun menggeleng kecil, menatap Jeno datar. "Namaku Renjun, bodoh. Bukan Injun."_

 _"hih, namamu tuh sulit diucapkan, tau. Tapi okelah. Renjun bodoh kan? Oke. Renjun bodoh. Renjun BO-AAAW! SAKIT TAU, RENJUN BOD- AW!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Renjun mengutuki dirinya sendiri, bisa-bisanya ia tertidur di taman itu sampai sore begini. Bajunya kusut, rambutnya berantakan. Suara dengung mobil membuatnya mengedarkan pandangan ke area luar taman. Para pekerja sudah kembali ke rumahnya, lampu-lampu mulai menyala, suara tawa hangat keluarga mulai menggema.

Ia teringat kembali, kalau sudah waktu begini, Jeno akan buru-buru pergi dari tempat itu, berlari menuju rumahnya siap menyambut kedatangan ayahnya. Renjun sendiri akan tinggal sedikit lebih lama, menunggu langit gelap, lalu akhirnya melangkah gontai ke rumahnya. Tidak akan ada yang menyapanya sampai di rumah. Ayahnya masih akan sibuk berkerja sampai jam 10, ibunya mengurus panti asuhan di tengah kota dan baru pulang saat jam makan malam, sedang Junkai disibukkan dengan kegiatan klub dan osisnya di SMA.

Di saat sendirian begitu, biasanya Renjun akan kembali mengingat-ingat kegiatannya bersama Jeno di taman. Asik, rasanya. Seperti punya rahasia besar dan istimewa yang tidak akan dimiliki siapapun. Hanya Jeno dan Renjun.

 _Smartphone_ milik Renjun bergetar, tanda telepon masuk.

"Halo, Na Jaemin? Ya, aku Renjun."

.

.

 **TBC.**

.

.

HII! Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca. Ini twoshot, dan word vomit. Maaf kalau terlalu banyak penggambaran yang tidak penting. All hail Noren! Eh, apa jaemren? Nomin aja kali nih? Hehe ditunggu reviewnya yaaa


End file.
